mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mudbriar/Gallery
Season eight The Maud Couple Pinkie Pie cuts in front of Mudbriar in line S8E3.png Mudbriar "it's not your turn yet" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie apologizes for cutting in line S8E3.png Pinkie Pie waiting in line behind Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie waits for Mudbriar to buy something S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "whatcha doin'?" S8E3.png Mudbriar "currently speaking to a pony" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "I'm trying to plan a party" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie pointing at her wristwatch S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "what are you doing anyway?" S8E3.png Mudbriar repeating himself S8E3.png Pinkie Pie face-hoofs at Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie juggling for Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar saying goodbye to the shop owner S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "standing here all this time" S8E3.png Mudbriar "I was deciding between" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "they're the same thing" S8E3.png Mudbriar "they're very different" S8E3.png Mudbriar explains difference between goodbyes S8E3.png Pinkie Pie pushing Mudbriar out of the store S8E3.png Pinkie Pie falls over while pushing Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar "I will not apologize" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "apology not accepted" S8E3.png Mudbriar stepping out from behind rock S8E3.png Mudbriar appears before Pinkie and Maud S8E3.png Maud Pie introducing Pinkie to Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar "we've already met" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie shocked to see Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar plainly answering "yes" S8E3.png Mudbriar responding "yes, yes, yes" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie twisting her face at Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie feeling embarrassed S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "let's start over" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie introduces herself to Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar plainly answers "I know" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looks at Maud Pie and Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "how did you two meet?" S8E3.png Maud Pie "at a rock show" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "you're into rocks, too?" S8E3.png Mudbriar "I like sticks" S8E3.png Mudbriar "it was a petrified wood show" S8E3.png Mudbriar "technically makes it a stick show" S8E3.png Maud "permineralization process of petrification" S8E3.png Maud Pie "i.e., rocks" S8E3.png Mudbriar "while retaining the original" S8E3.png Maud and Mudbriar smiling at each other S8E3.png Pinkie thinking in front of Maud and Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "I'm really into sticks, too!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie presenting a pinata and stick S8E3.png Pinkie Pie about to whack the pinata S8E3.png Mudbriar looking horrified at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Pinkie Pie offering Mudbriar a turn S8E3.png Mudbriar "that is stick abuse" S8E3.png Pinkie tossing the pinata and stick away S8E3.png Pinkie Pie feeling ashamed of herself S8E3.png Mudbriar repeats "we've already met" S8E3.png Mudbriar holding his pet Twiggy S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looking at Twiggy S8E3.png Mudbriar "this is my pet" S8E3.png Maud and Mudbriar looking at their pets S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looking at Boulder and Twiggy S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "it's just a stick" S8E3.png Maud Pie "don't be rude" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie introduces herself one more time S8E3.png Pinkie Pie forcing a grin at Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar repeats again "we've already met" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "there's no time to waste" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "you're not afraid of slides" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie opens a trap door under Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar falling through the trap door S8E3.png Mudbriar disoriented on the cave floor S8E3.png Mudbriar in Pinkie Pie's party cave S8E3.png Pinkie crashes into Mudbriar from behind S8E3.png Mudbriar on the ground under Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Pinkie Pie on top of Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie welcomes Mudbriar to her party cave S8E3.png Mudbriar "this is more of a cavern" S8E3.png Mudbriar "Maud taught me that" S8E3.png Mudbriar looking at a pebble pinata S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looking through Maud's party file S8E3.png Mudbriar "might I make some suggestions?" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable "suggest away!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable "you and me!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie hesitant to work with Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar "I have a vision board" S8E3.png Mudbriar "none of those things are on it" S8E3.png Mudbriar "it's not a physical thing" S8E3.png Mudbriar "I'm envisioning it" S8E3.png Mudbriar entering his mind palace S8E3.png Mudbriar visualizing the Maud Room S8E3.png Mudbriar closing his mind palace S8E3.png Mudbriar "just as I thought" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looks for Mudbriar's mind palace S8E3.png Pinkie Pie can't see Mudbriar's mind palace S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "where does it say that?" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "she never told me that!" S8E3.png Mudbriar giving a condescending "hmm" S8E3.png Mudbriar "she's very caring that way" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "you know my sister better than me!" S8E3.png Mudbriar "I never said that" S8E3.png Pinkie getting frustrated at Mudbriar again S8E3.png Pinkie Pie mocking Mudbriar "technically" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie enraged "I don't care!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "if you don't believe me" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie angry "let's ask her!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "we have to be super-sneaky" S8E3.png Mudbriar "can you be more specific?" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie yelling "no!" at Mudbriar S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer and Maud Pie flying kites S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer meeting Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar blank-faced; Pinkie Pie annoyed at him S8E3.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Starlight Glimmer S8E3.png Mudbriar blank-faced; Pinkie Pie wide-eyed S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "Mudbriar and I have just spent" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "the best time bonding!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie awkwardly hugging Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "one teensy-weensy disagreement" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie angrily calling Mudbriar wrong S8E3.png Pinkie Pie looking confidently at Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie giving an I-told-you-so look to Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie doing a double take to Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie "rather just do something small" S8E3.png Maud Pie takes Boulder out of her blouse S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "did he put you up to this?!" S8E3.png Pinkie screaming "impossible to like" S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer walking up to Mudbriar S8E3.png Starlight "have you ever flown a kite?" S8E3.png Starlight offers to let Mudbriar fly her kite S8E3.png Pinkie Pie walking away in sorrow S8E3.png Starlight Glimmer "let's all slow down" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie running away from her friends S8E3.png Maud, Starlight, and Mudbriar watch Pinkie leave S8E3.png Mudbriar wrapping a present for Maud S8E3.png Wrapping paper falls off of Mudbriar's present S8E3.png Mudbriar trying to secure the wrapping paper S8E3.png Pinkie Pie pressing down the wrapping paper S8E3.png Pinkie Pie helping Mudbriar wrap his present S8E3.png Pinkie Pie quickly wrapping the present S8E3.png Pinkie Pie giving Mudbriar an olive branch S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "ready to listen to your ideas" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "still want to plan it together" S8E3.png Mudbriar looking at Pinkie Pie's offering S8E3.png Mudbriar "this isn't even an olive branch" S8E3.png Mudbriar holding a quercus castaneifolia S8E3.png Pinkie fails to make friends with Mudbriar S8E3.png Mudbriar accepting Pinkie Pie's offering S8E3.png Pinkie Pie and Mudbriar shaking hooves S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "do you have any ideas" S8E3.png Mudbriar "there is one" S8E3.png Pinkie, Maud, and Mudbriar on a faraway hill S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud waving to Starlight Glimmer S8E3.png Maud Pie "this is my favorite party ever" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "your amazing boyfriend's idea" S8E3.png Maud Pie and Mudbriar look at each other S8E3.png Mudbriar "it wasn't a surprise" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie can't stand Mudbriar anymore S8E3.png Pinkie Pie straining "technically" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "you're right!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud and Mudbriar S8E3.png Iris out on Pinkie, Maud, and Mudbriar S8E3.png The Break Up Break Down Maud and Mudbriar together on Hearts and Hooves Day S8E10.png Big Mac walks past Maud Pie and Mudbriar S8E10.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Apple and Pie families together MLPBGE.png Season nine Student Counsel Starlight and friends gathered around the cake S9E11.png Sunburst touching the pointy solstice cake S9E11.png Sunburst yelping in sharp pain S9E11.png Mudbriar "it's not symmetrical" S9E11.png Maud Pie thanking her friends S9E11.png Wide view of Maud Pie's solstice party S9E11.png Maud deadpan "I'm very excited" S9E11.png Maud Pie "this is a private cavern" S9E11.png Starlight asks Terramar what's going on S9E11.png Starlight and Terramar teleport out of cave S9E11.png Mudbriar "I wasn't going to say anything" S9E11.png Mudbriar finds glue on flowering sticks S9E11.png Mudbriar "it wasn't perfect already" S9E11.png Mudbriar "that's probably not important" S9E11.png Mudbriar silences out of embarrassment S9E11.png Trixie and friends gallop to the school S9E11.png Starlight and Terramar appear outside school S9E11.png Trixie and friends crash into Starlight and Terramar S9E11.png Starlight and company dizzy on the ground S9E11.png Starlight "what are you all doing here?" S9E11.png Sunburst "we came to help" S9E11.png Trixie "we couldn't let you handle this alone" S9E11.png Mudbriar "technically, she wasn't alone" S9E11.png Everyone stares at Mudbriar again S9E11.png Mudbriar "we wanted to help anyway" S9E11.png Starlight "I don't want to ruin your party" S9E11.png Maud "we can still have a party" S9E11.png Maud Pie suggests a search party S9E11.png Trixie and Sunburst gasp in shock S9E11.png Starlight "do research on cockatrices" S9E11.png Trixie tells everyone to follow her S9E11.png Trixie speeds away toward the forest S9E11.png Starlight shrugging at her friends S9E11.png Trixie leads the group into Everfree Forest S9E11.png Maud and Mudbriar following Trixie S9E11.png Trixie and friends reach fork in the road S9E11.png Trixie and friends wonder which way to go S9E11.png Trixie "the Great and Directionally Astute" S9E11.png Trixie pointing down the left path S9E11.png Starlight, Maud, and Mudbriar follow Trixie S9E11.png Trixie leads friends through the forest S9E11.png Trixie thinking about which way to go S9E11.png Trixie pointing down the right path S9E11.png Trixie gallops down path to the right S9E11.png Trixie and friends dash through the forest S9E11.png Mudbriar studying Everfree Forest sticks S9E11.png Trixie and friends going to the left S9E11.png Trixie and friends going to the right S9E11.png Trixie and friends back at first fork in the road S9E11.png Maud Pie "weren't we just here?" S9E11.png Starlight "do you have any idea" S9E11.png Trixie admitting "no" S9E11.png Maud "rocks aren't the most hospitable" S9E11.png Mudbriar gives another "technically" S9E11.png Mudbriar giving pine tree tidbits S9E11.png Maud Pie "you complete me" S9E11.png Mudbriar smiling at Maud Pie S9E11.png Starlight "some pine trees over there!" S9E11.png Sunburst and Terramar follow Starlight S9E11.png Starlight and friends peek into the canyon S9E11.png Starlight "you said they were solitary!" S9E11.png Sunburst "some kind of migration" S9E11.png Terramar "getting caught in the middle" S9E11.png Trixie "they're all over there" S9E11.png Starlight and friends hear something behind S9E11.png Starlight and friends see cockatrice behind S9E11.png Mudbriar about to give another "technically" S9E11.png Trixie "don't even say it!" S9E11.png Starlight's friends flee with closed eyes S9E11.png Starlight teleports away from cockatrices S9E11.png Maud reveals Mudbriar petrified in stone S9E11.png Starlight horrified to see Mudbriar petrified S9E11.png Starlight teleports Maud and Mudbriar to forked path S9E11.png Starlight's friends shocked by Mudbriar's petrification S9E11.png Maud "didn't think I could love him any more" S9E11.png Trixie "we've got to get out of here!" S9E11.png Terramar "we haven't found Silverstream!" S9E11.png Starlight and friends hear incoming sound S9E11.png Starlight Glimmer "we can't stay here!" S9E11.png Starlight levitates Mudbriar as she escapes S9E11.png Starlight and friends flee from cockatrices S9E11.png Starlight leads her friends through the forest S9E11.png Starlight and friends hide in the bushes S9E11.png Cockatrices fly past Starlight and friends S9E11.png Cockatrices chase ponies through Everfree S9E11.png Starlight and Trixie run out of the forest S9E11.png Starlight and friends find a rope bridge S9E11.png Starlight and friends run across rope bridge S9E11.png Cockatrices chase ponies toward old castle S9E11.png Starlight and friends run toward the castle S9E11.png Starlight and friends run inside old castle S9E11.png Starlight and friends trapped in the castle S9E11.png Sunburst "found a good place to hide" S9E11.png Maud Pie loves Mudbriar more as a statue S9E11.png Maud "should probably catch one of them" S9E11.png Starlight Glimmer putting herself down S9E11.png Starlight Glimmer "my student is missing" S9E11.png Starlight gesturing at petrified Mudbriar S9E11.png Maud enamored with petrified Mudbriar S9E11.png Trixie pointing at the treehouse S9E11.png Starlight and friends look at the treehouse S9E11.png Sunburst and Terramar following Starlight S9E11.png Trixie follows Starlight to the treehouse S9E11.png Maud dragging Mudbriar's petrified body S9E11.png Starlight and friends meet Edith the cockatrice S9E11.png Starlight and friends reveal petrified Mudbriar S9E11.png Starlight and friends all together in Maud's cave S9E11.png Silverstream "was able to turn you back" S9E11.png Sunburst "how do you tell the difference?" S9E11.png Trixie shrugs at Sunburst's question S9E11.png Maud "I have mixed feelings about it" S9E11.png Mudbriar "I will always be a stick pony" S9E11.png Mudbriar "an even deeper appreciation" S9E11.png Maud Pie verbally swoons at Mudbriar S9E11.png Maud and Mudbriar smile at each other S9E11.png Terramar thanking Starlight Glimmer S9E11.png Silverstream and Terramar happy S9E11.png Trixie giving Starlight a friendship lesson S9E11.png Trixie "happy Spring Solst-astic" S9E11.png Trixie levitating a cake cutter S9E11.png Starlight and friends laughing together S9E11.png A Trivial Pursuit Maud and Mudbriar appear holding hooves S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle explaining rule 37.2C S9E16.png Twilight "no back-to-back categories" S9E16.png Twilight "I think Fluttershy was joking" S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle hears Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Everypony listening to Granny Smith S9E16.png Twilight "Dash and Applejack aren't together" S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle in slack-jawed shock S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png Everypony cheering for Trivia Trot S9E16.png First round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Maud Pie answers "the Ghastly Gorge" S9E16.png Spike changes Team Maud-Briar's score S9E16.png Bulk Biceps giving a loud "yeah!" S9E16.png Fluttershy and Bulk about to high-hoof S9E16.png Bulk high-hoofs Fluttershy too hard S9E16.png Bulk Biceps looking embarrassed S9E16.png Ponies having refreshments during break S9E16.png Maud and Mudbriar at their table S9E16.png Maud and Mudbriar with blank stares S9E16.png Twilight calling out Maud and Mudbriar S9E16.png Team Twi-Pie vs. Team Maud-Briar S9E16.png Mudbriar "we know the answers" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie answers "the black one!" S9E16.png Maud Pie "the answer is flint" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "we both get points" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Maud Pie "you can't ask me that" S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Granny begins the 'Ancient Legends' category S9E16.png Mudbriar "that answer is incomplete" S9E16.png Mudbriar "Lord Tirek and Scorpan" S9E16.png Twilight "Scorpan tried to convince Tirek" S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle "he wasn't part of it" S9E16.png Sunburst raises eyebrow at Twilight S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle groans in frustration S9E16.png Sunburst moves bell away from Twilight S9E16.png Spike changes Maud-Briar's score to 14 S9E16.png Twilight looks at Maud-Briar's score of 59 S9E16.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Winter Lotus "give us one good reason" S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Winter Lotus "we don't have unicorn magic" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "like those cowardly Pegasi!" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash gets in Winter Lotus' face S9E25.png Shadow cast over Rainbow and Earth ponies S9E25.png Winter Lotus "they're blocking Cloudsdale!" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "they're blocking Cloudsdale!" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "didn't want any 'grounded' ponies" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash picks a fight with Winter Lotus S9E25.png Fluttershy breaking up the fight S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png The Last Problem Young Six and friends cheer at coronation S9E26.png Pinkie Pie hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on red background S9E26.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "revere the rocky road!" MLPS5.png Maud Pie smiling at Mudbriar MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png